


Christmas Tea

by missingrequiem (burakkukarasu)



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Written in 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burakkukarasu/pseuds/missingrequiem
Summary: Toru visits the coffee shop Taka works at on Christmas Eve, and despire being pretty much strangers, the two men learn they have more in common than initially expected.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Christmas Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired/roughly based on a scene from this AU: https://twitter.com/starlightsss25/status/1157958417912233984

Toru tightened the black scarf around his neck when he left his apartment complex and stepped on the street, immediately squinting his eyes as a cold breeze cut his face, and found himself being glad that he had decided to put on a face mask, though for a different reason than the bitter December weather. He knew that leaving the house wasn’t his best idea, not when his body temperature was still a little above average, but he had stayed at home for three days now, bedridden with a cold that he assumed he had caught on the train some time ago. A crowded city like Tokyo was dangerous around this time of the year and Toru was not particularly fond of preventive methods such as face masks or immune system supporting medicine, so he guessed this was more or less his own fault.  
  
Halting at a red traffic light, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket.  
  
 **Group Chat: ~Music Iz Lyf~  
Members: TOMOYA, RYOTA, you**  
  
 **TOMOYA** (Tomoya Kanki) **Said:**  
I cannot believe you left the house after i spent the past few days nursing you  
  
 **RYOTA** (Ryota Kohama) **Said:**  
I cannot believe you apparently implanted a chip on him wow  
  
 **TOMOYA** (Tomoya Kanki) **Said:**  
Snapchat map smh  
  
 **RYOTA** (Ryota Kohama) **Said:**  
!!!? He’s invisible for me??? Hello @TORU care to explain???  
  
 **You Said:**  
I’m muting this gc bye  
  
Toru passed by a big shop window and was blinded for a second by all the colourful lights that were illuminating the neatly aligned toys and teddy bears, subtly telling the children who came by to come inside and find something they could add to their wish list. He remembered his own Christmas Eves when he was still a child, how he would tag along his parents to show them all the amazing things he had seen in several stores and tell them how much he would love to see them lie under the Christmas tree. What children wished for nowadays may have changed, but the man guessed that the general concept of begging for certain presents had remained the same.  
  
He made a mental note to call home at midnight. The local news channel had forecasted a snowstorm to hit Tokyo that night, therefore Toru had decided against going home to Osaka for Christmas, since being stuck in a Shinkansen somewhere between Kanto and Kansai, possibly for hours, was certainly something he could pass on. However, it was 11 pm already and although it was bitter cold and windy as hell, there was not a single snowflake in sight. Toru sighed. He would be home for New Year’s at least.  
  
His thinking reminded him of the phone call he had with his dad a few days ago and an unsettling feeling spread in his stomach. He usually tried to avoid talking to his family about his studies, though they were always interested to hear about their successful son’s academic life, certainly not least because they could brag about Toru receiving straight A’s to other less liked relatives of the Yamashitas, however, lately it had become harder and harder for Toru to find the motivation to even attend lecture in the first place. It didn’t show in his grades, of course not, he would never dare to slack off when his family paid all that money for his education, but he had needed to get certain things off his chest and out of his system, talk about what really mattered to him.  
  
Toru knew his dad tried to understand his passion for music, and he appreciated the effort, but it didn’t change the fact that the old man came from a different generation, a generation that had grown up under different circumstances, that had been offered less options and needed to have a stable and well-paid job by at least twenty years old, whether they had liked their field of work or not. And this very thinking still lay deep within the man’s attitude, always noticeable and impossible to avoid. Toru’s dad could not see him succeed in music, and although he knew about and acknowledged his son’s talent and passion, he wouldn’t want his him to change his major.  
  
While Toru was aware his parents’ advice came from a good place, knowing he wouldn’t have the guts to simply drop out made him feel even more depressed, as though he was stuck in one place and could neither move on nor go back. He still had his band (that was currently without a vocalist though) but the hours he spent rehearsing felt like nothing compared to the time he worked on homework and prepared for the quizzes he had to take. Sometimes he felt like a complete stranger in his own family, where no one really understood him.  
  
It was frustrating.  
  
Toru ignored the 17 new messages from Ryota and Tomoya as he pulled out his phone again to make sure that his destination would really be open until midnight that night.  
  
  
“Thank you very much for your visit,” Taka said and bowed slightly as the couple left the coffee shop.  
  
He straightened his apron and slowly walked out from behind the counter to collect the empty cups they left behind. It was late into the night already, there were only three other customers sitting in the comfortably furnished room, peacefully sipping on their beverages. Two of them were girls that were talking to each other in low voices, and Taka refrained from rolling his eyes at how obviously they were commenting on him, his looks, his movements, whatever. It was not the first time this happened but he’d certainly never not find it annoying. The third person was a guy he had seen on campus a few times but did not recognise as one of his batch mates, quietly sitting in the corner and typing on his computer. The clicking noises mixed with the low jazz music that filled the silence in the room, and as he placed the dirty porcelain in the dishwasher, Taka wondered why these people were here on Christmas Eve (even the girls that were seemingly checking him out must have better things to do, or so he hoped).  
  
Taka sighed as he looked at the clock that hung above the counter when his phone vibrated. He was working the shift alone and the people currently present did not seem as though they would order him to their table any time soon, so he sneaked a peek at his messenger.  
  
 **Group Chat: ~Tokyo Boyzzz~**  
 **Members: Sato Takeru, haruma m, you**  
  
 **haruma m** (Haruma Miura) **Said:**  
How’s your shift going @TAKA  
  
 **Sato Takeru** (Takeru Sato) **Said:**  
By that he means “has the annoying customer that you’re totally not crushing one come by today”  
  
 **haruma m** (Haruma Miura) **Said:**  
Oof maybe I was actually interested in how his shift is going  
  
 **Sato Takeru** (Takeru Sato) **Said:**  
Anyway  
  
 **You Said:**  
Didn’t come today either  
  
 **Sato Takeru** (Takeru Sato) **Said:**  
:((  
  
 **Sato Takeru** (Takeru Sato) **Said:**  
Maybe he went home for Christmas? Didn’t you say he sounded like he was from Kansai?  
  
 **haruma m** (Haruma Miura) **Said:**  
 _“ **Sato Takeru** (Takeru Sato) **Said:**  
Maybe he went home for Christmas? Didn’t you say he sounded like he was from Kansai?”_  
This!!!  
  
 **You Said:**  
Yea maybe  
  
He had not been in a particularly good mood all day but now that his friends had brought up the mysterious looking tall, blonde man with the unnecessarily complicated orders that had started to come to his workplace on a regular basis starting a few weeks ago, in addition to his emotional turmoil Taka now also felt stupid for secretly hoping a guy he only knew the initials of would drop by the coffee shop on Christmas Eve.  
  
He opened the other unread message.  
  
 **hiro** (Hiroki Moriuchi) **Said:**  
Honestly, I’ll sneak out on New Year’s if that’s the only way of seeing you anymore. :( Good luck with your projects, I’m sure you’ll do great!  
  
 **hiro** (Hiroki Moriuchi) **Said:**  
Fyi, not coming home for Christmas doesn’t mean you don’t have to get me a present :’)  
  
Slowly, Taka let the phone slide back into his backpack that he had placed under the counter before, making use of the room he had that night since he was working alone. He really tried his best not to look too depressed at work, but the fact that it was Christmas Eve and he couldn’t bring himself to go home, that his maybe-crush hadn’t shown up and that Hiroki obviously was upset about his absence, though he tried to hide it of course, made Taka want to return to his apartment and roll into a ball until holidays were over and he could busy himself with doing college stuff again.  
  
He didn’t really mind staying away from his family, the relationship with his parents, especially with his dad, had always been on the more complicated side of the spectrum, but it saddened him that by avoiding to go home he would also not get the chance to see Hiroki who he knew looked forward to every time he got to see the big brother he looked up to so much. Taka felt guilty and, above all else, ashamed for his own cowardness.  
  
He looked up from the sink by surprise when two silhouettes entered his field of vision, immediately apologising for not having realised sooner that the two girls wanted to pay. Taka hoped the lopsided smile he gave them would be enough to excuse his inattentive behaviour and quickly went through the formalities before giving them a polite bow as he thanked them for their visit. He heard the two of them chuckle while exiting the store, only leaving him and the other guy that was still typing on his notebook in the very same manner Taka had witnessed when he had last looked at him.  
  
He thought about texting his friends for a second but was then reminded of their overflowing interest in his non-existent love life that for now only consisted of an attractive but annoying customer Taka knew basically nothing about, and this very topic was everything he wanted to avoid talking about as long as he was still an emotional mess.  
  
He rubbed his face before deciding to busy himself by wiping the tables.  
  
  
It was half past 11 when Toru finally reached the destined building. He could have taken the train for the few stations, however, the past few days he had moved so little, he had desperately been craving some exercise. To his dismay, however, he had come to realise on his walk that his body certainly had not yet entirely regained its old strength. Knowing he would miss the last train that night, Toru already dreaded his way home.  
  
But this would be worth it.  
  
The aromatic scent of freshly grinded coffee beans and sweet pastry welcomed him as he stepped over the threshold into the pleasantly tempered room the coffee shop offered. The lights in the room were dimmed, their warm tone tinting the walls in a calming way that made Toru forget about the ruling cold outside that he had just escaped, and only then he realised how much he had missed this place whilst being bedridden and unable to even go grocery shopping by himself. The atmosphere that the warm light and low jazz music caused had something unique to it that Toru couldn’t quite pinpoint but loved the effects of. He immediately felt relaxed, the phone call and previous frustration forgotten, at least for the moment.  
  
He roamed the room. Despite the fact that he loved the style of the establishment, he would be lying if he said that it was nothing more than the coffee (although it was delicious) that made him return to this place again and again. Toru felt himself tense for a second when he spotted the man behind the counter, currently facing his back, who he hoped had not forgotten about him over the time of his absence. Which was a ridiculous thought, not only had it been nothing more than a few days that he had stayed at home, but also did Toru guess that no other customer was ordering the kind of combinations that he came to the shop with. The plan was good though, in his book at least, he may be remembered as that one annoying person that was making every employee’s life a little harder whenever he dropped by, but, and this was the point, he _was_ being remembered.  
  
Toru’s eyes met the barista’s when the man turned around and spotted him in the far corner of the room. An expression of surprise washed over the man’s face before he quickly looked away again, turning around to sort something that Toru couldn’t see. He felt himself blush just slightly under his mask and was suddenly thankful for the accessoire when he approached the counter.  
  
“Uh,” Toru started and coughed, waiting for the barista to turn around and take his order. The man took his time moving some things from one place to another and Toru wasn’t sure if this was work he had actually been assigned to do or just something that was meant to annoy Toru in the same way that Toru annoyed him whenever he recited his previously invented combination.  
  
He cleared his throat again, “Can I get an iced green tea latte with three pumps of sugar, add soy milk and strawberry syrup drizzle please?”  
  
When the man’s attention finally shifted to him, he gave him one of his typical _‘are you serious’_ looks that Toru noticed he had gotten used to by now. It was something he associated the man with, this look in his eyes, a certain sassiness that he had learned the barista possessed, an attitude that made him all the more interesting. He wanted to know so much more about him, but unsure whether he would ever get past the point of being yet another complicated customer, he had to stick to that status for now. Frustrating, but it was everything he had for now.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
The barista had snapped at his orders before, Toru knew that kind of tone in his voice, but this question sounded different, almost concerned. He knew nothing about the man, and the man knew nothing about him, but this was out of the ordinary, this was not their usual interaction. This was _new_.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“You sure you don’t want a chamomile tea instead?”  
  
The suggestion surprised Toru, “Why?”  
  
“You look sick and you are coughing. Your order seems a little too sweet, also it’s cold, so…”   
  
As though the man was suddenly unsure of his own suggestion, he broke eye contact with Toru after a few seconds and considered the counter instead. Almost as if he had taken a step towards Toru that he now regretted taking, and Toru was about to say something when a person pushed past him.  
  
The man he had spotted working on his notebook upon entering the store obviously wanted to pay for his coffee and then leave. Unlike the two of them, he apparently still seemed to have a destination to go to, and that’s when Toru realised what it meant that the barista was here, working. He was not with his family or whoever he should be spending this holiday with. It got him thinking as he watched him take the man’s money in a way that spoke of routine before bowing slightly. Toru heard the little bell ring behind him when the man left the coffee shop, leaving him and the other man behind in silence.  
  
When the barista finally looked at him again, he suddenly seemed so insecure and, although Toru couldn’t even say why, the expression in the man’s eyes hurt him in a way that he lacked the words to explain.  
  
“So, an iced green tea latte with-”  
  
“No,” he interrupted him, seemingly startling the man, “I’ll take what you suggested.”  
  
Taka watched his new customer take a seat close to where the man with the notebook had previously sat before turning around to proceed with preparing his order. He didn’t like to admit it, but he had felt a wave of relief upon seeing the man and realising why he had not come to the café anymore, however, as soon as the puzzle pieces had fallen into place, he was immediately wondering what the hell the man was even doing here when he, very obviously, wasn’t even over his cold yet. Maybe, just maybe, he also didn’t want to be alone on Christmas Eve? He really did not appear to be the kind of person who was carrying around a big load of problems, like Taka liked to think about himself, but then again people were good at lying and even better at hiding their feelings in order to protect themselves.  
  
He smiled bitterly.  
  
He threw a quick glance at his phone as he remembered Hiroki’s messages that he knew would stay unanswered until the next morning, when Taka would excuse himself by saying that he didn’t have time to check his phone due to how busy work had been instead of admitting that, even at the age of 21, he still liked to run away from his problems instead of working them up.  
  
He arranged everything on a tray before approaching the table. He only then took notice of how nice the man looked in his outfit, all black, considering him from above. Even the mask that he wore matched his look and somehow flattered his face even, as those hooded eyes met his own through a few messy blonde strands of hair. As obnoxious and annoying the man always presented himself to be, there was no denying in his good looks. Lucky him.  
  
“Your order,” Taka announced, completely skipping the step of repeating it for confirmation, and carefully placed the tray on the table before turning around, ready to leave.  
  
“Wait,” Taka groaned internally. “I think you made a mistake.” He faced the man again who was looking at him so dumbfoundedly, it made him want to hit his head.  
  
So oblivious.   
  
“Did not,” the barista affirmed, “a bagel with whipped cream and strawberries. On the house.” Before the man could say any more, he walked towards the counter again, busying himself with whatever task Toru had him previously interrupted doing.  
  
When the barista’s attention had shifted away from him, Toru stared at his plate in disbelief. A pleasant feeling spread in his chest and beneath his mask he noticed heat crawling up his cheeks. What did this mean? What was he supposed to do? He had been too baffled to say something, but it wasn’t as though the man had been giving him much time to form words of thankfulness anyway, in fact he had not even wasted another breath before turning on his heels.   
  
Toru rubbed over his face when he took his mask off to take a sip from the nicely smelling tea that brought back memories from home when his mother would always prepare a can for him whenever he was down with a cold during his school years. The memory was bittersweet.  
  
He watched the barista move behind the counter, how he carried things from one place to another and occasionally checked the cooler and some shelves, taking notes in the process on a small block he was holding. The man was so pretty, Toru had already noticed his well defined facial structures the first time he had encountered him, but now he took his time, knowing that no one was observing him, analysing him. The barista’s black curls made him look younger than he probably was, and Toru watched him mouth the words he was writing onto the paper in his hand, full lips slowly moving as he did so. There was a candy cane button pinned to the front of his apron, as he only noticed then, matching the garment’s dark green perfectly and giving Toru the Christmas vibe that he was most likely supposed to get.  
  
Christmas.  
  
It was the first time that he was not going home for the holidays, and although he had very good reasons to stay in Tokyo, he felt bad for not staying with his family until New Year’s like he used to every year before. He wasn’t even in bad terms with his relatives, and neither his parents nor anyone else had given him a reason to be angry, but the mere thought of going home, looking into all those familiar faces of the people that were so proud of his academic success, it felt like such an impossible thing to do when he felt so out of place in his own house. His family loved him, wanted nothing but the best for him, and Toru knew that hurting him was the last thing they wanted to do, but this feeling of suffocation was becoming heavier day by day, resting on his chest. This immense feeling of…guilt.  
  
Toru took a bite from the bagel the barista had given him and was surprised by the overwhelming flavour. Hadn’t the man suggested him a different drink before because Toru’s own choice had been “too sweet”? He was sure this pastry surpassed his drink in terms of sugar used in the making. Again, he looked up, and this time, to his own surprise, he ended up looking right into the barista’s eyes.  
  
Without Toru noticing, he had come around from the counter and was now standing only a few metres away from him, leaning against one of the tables while watching him with arms crossed in front of his chest. The man was not wearing his work uniform anymore, but a black hoodie that made Toru wonder just for how long he had been hunting trains of thoughts that lead nowhere. He guessed the shop would close soon and quickly fished for his phone to check the time.  
  
“If you’re meeting someone you should hurry, it’s almost midnight,” he said and Toru let go of it again without even having unlocked the device. He wanted to say something, but the other man was quicker.  
  
“How’s the bagel?”  
  
“Sweet,” Toru answered blatantly and the barista shrugged.  
  
“It’s with whipped cream and strawberries, what did you expect?”  
  
“Well, after you told me that I shouldn’t get the drink I had originally wanted because it apparently isn’t good for my health due to its sweetness?” Toru was surprised to find the man seemingly trying to find the right words for a comeback, and because of the shop’s warm lights he couldn’t be sure but he meant to see the barista blush just lightly. Cute.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, I appreciate that you’re concerned about my health.” Taking another sip from his tea, Toru sent the sweetest smile in the man’s direction who did not seem impressed at all and only rolled his eyes, but exactly this made Toru smile only wider.  
  
“Actually, I just couldn’t believe how, even when sick, you wouldn’t let me have an easy day at work and order yet another ridiculous drink.” Toru remembered how on his way to the coffee shop he had googled for wild but tasty combinations because, in all honesty, he did not really have much clue about what he even asked for whenever he placed an order, but so far he hadn’t received a beverage that he had thought was completely unenjoyable, so his sources were at least to a certain extent reliable.  
  
“Gotta stick to my status.”  
  
“That is?”  
  
“The handsome guy with the paragraph-long orders.”  
  
“More like obnoxious customer but go off,” the barista replied, but even without looking, Toru could hear the smile in the man’s voice. He took another bite from the bagel. It was very sweet, yes, but also very tasty. And maybe, just maybe, the knowledge that this was something the cute barista had chosen just for him, made the taste even better.  
  
When he thought about letting the barista know that he made the right decision in choosing the snack for Toru he realised with slight embarrassment what it meant that the other man was already wearing his normal clothing again. It’s Christmas after all!  
  
“Sorry,” Toru said, cutting the comfortable silence that had laid around them and stuffed the last bite of bagel into his mouth. “You probably have somewhere to go and are waiting for me to leave,” he managed to say through the crumbs in his mouth and watched the other man, waiting for a reaction. He didn’t answer immediately, in fact he did not answer for so long that Toru could take his time chewing and eventually swallowing. Doing so, Toru noticed something changing the barista’s expression, something he was familiar with but knew he shouldn’t bring up.  
  
Loneliness.  
  
“I won’t see anyone tonight, take your time finishing. Unless you still have a date, then you better hurry up.”  
  
“No,” Toru said and the barista raised an eyebrow in surprise, “I won’t be seeing anyone either.”  
  
The mood in the room had suddenly shifted. The jazz music that had been creating a relaxed and comfy atmosphere before now felt like it was trying to fill the loneliness that was present in the room like an uninvited guest. Taka looked at the other man, studied his looks, his appearance. He was incredibly handsome, which is why it had come as a surprise to him that a man like him would be alone on Christmas Eve, until he remembered his own reasons for being alone that night. The possibility was small, in reality Taka did not think many people were being as dramatic about not being able to face their family as he was, but maybe the other man was in a similar situation after all.  
  
“I decided not to go home this year,” Taka said in a low voice, giving the answer to the question that he had secretly wished the other man to place but knew he would not.   
  
Taka felt his mouth go dry when he answered, his voice equally low, “Yeah, me too.”  
  
Taka watched him empty the see-through mug that he had served his tea in before. When the man carefully put it down again, there was something on him that Taka recognised, something he was all too familiar with. But he knew better than to ask about the personal problems of a person that he did not even know the name of. It felt good knowing that he wasn’t alone, but it pained more realising that he wouldn’t be able to share his feelings with the man who suddenly seemed so similar to himself. Like someone he could talk to about the pain he was feeling, a person that would actually listen and actually be able to help.  
  
Annoying orders, good looks, but with the same package of problems on his back.  
  
The jazz music felt too loud.   
  
Only a few metres away, but so impossible to reach.  
  
“I liked the bagel, by the way. Thank you very much,” he said and started collecting his things. Suddenly this beautiful man that was still a complete stranger to Taka looked so lost, so alone with the worries he knew they shared, the loneliness that he had not noticed before now surrounding him like an aura.   
  
“You should take better care of yourself, going out into the cold when you’re still sick, how old are you?” The barista asked and Toru chuckled, knowing the man was right. He wouldn’t tell him that he had been dying to see him, of course, that’d be plain creepy and cross multiple boundaries, but he didn’t want to leave it at that either.  
  
“I just missed this place and the coffee.” The barista considered him through dark eyes and Toru allowed himself to appreciate the length of his lashes. Why was someone like him alone tonight? What were his reasons for not going home? He wouldn’t ask, maybe he would never learn more about him at this point, forever sticking to the status of being that “obnoxious customer”.  
  
He followed the barista to the counter where he paid for the tea, thanking the man again for the free bagel and got ready to leave.  
  
“It’s snowing.”  
  
Toru looked up and followed the other man’s eyes that were looking out the big window next to them. He was right. In fact it even seemed as though it had already been snowing for a while, considering the thick layer of snow covering the pavement and parking bicycles in front of the café. The thick white flakes fell from the sky continuously and appeared yellow in the light of the street lanterns, occasionally red when a car slowly passed by. The reality that he was actually here and not at home hit him again, now that Toru saw all the snow in front of him. He felt the guilt come back and decided he should make a call home as soon as possible.  
  
Toru pulled on his scarf and checked his phone.  
  
“Thank you again. Also for the tea,” he turned towards the barista who had still been considering the snow before looking at him again. He shook his head and Toru noted how his black curls moved along with him. Cute.  
  
“You paid for the tea.”  
  
“Still.” Taka couldn’t help but smile at the other man’s sincerity, feeling a heartbeat in his chest that he was scared of but allowed himself to have for a moment.  
  
“Take care on your way home. And stay in bed until you’re better, I don’t need you to spread your bacteria here.”  
  
Toru rolled his eyes, “Yeah, whatever.”  
  
His hand on the handle of the shop entry, he turned around once more, “Hey.”  
  
Taka had already started putting up some chairs when Toru called out for him. A distant melody could be heard from the street now that the music in the coffee shop had been turned off, a slow Christmas song with a children’s choir accompanied by strings that painfully reminded Taka of past days, days in his life that Toru knew nothing of. And Toru, he just stood in the entryway, looking at Taka, only a few steps away. And yet, as much as the two of them felt like they would understand each other, none of them spoke up about what was hurting them.  
  
They were strangers after all.  
  
“Merry Christmas, cute barista.”  
  
Taka felt himself blush and for a brief moment could not care less about Toru seeing exactly that. He did not want the other to leave, he did not want to be alone, and if he was to say exactly that, asked if Toru wanted to stay, would he actually do him that favour? Although they didn’t even know each other? Despite the fact that it was in the middle of the night?  
  
“You too,” was all he managed to say, and in the shadows he could see Toru smile just slightly before the man opened the door. Taka’s heart was beating so heavily in his rib cage as though it was desperately telling him to step forward and say something before it was too late. He did not want to be alone, not on Christmas, and he did not want to let go of this opportunity. The little bell rang when a cold breeze along with some snowflakes blew into the room, and Taka wasn’t sure if Toru had even heard him over the sudden noise that entered the shop from the streets, but whatever his reaction would be, he’d accept it.  
  
Toru halted in his tracks, “Sorry, what?”  
  
Taka felt stupid for how hard this was for him, although it was supposed to be so easy. He took a deep breath, trying his hardest to ignore the heat in his cheeks that felt like it was about to kill him, and focused Toru who in return looked at him in confusion.  
  
What a stupid, handsome, annoying idiot, that he perhaps, _perhaps_ had a crush on.  
  
“Why don’t we spend Christmas together?”  
  
  
 **Group Chat: ~Tokyo Boyzzz~  
Members: Sato Takeru, haruma m, you**  
  
 **You Said:**  
I may or may not go out with obnoxious customer™ who turned out to be real cute, i answer no questions, goodnight  
  
 **Sato Takeru** (Takeru Sato) **Said:**  
wow  
  
 **haruma m** (Haruma Miura) **Said:**  
You: no i swear i dont have a crush on him uwu  
Also you:  
  
 **Group Chat: ~Music Iz Lyf~**  
 **Members: TOMOYA, RYOTA, you**  
  
 **You Said:**  
Yo losers guess who has a christmas date ahaHA ME  
  
 **TOMOYA** (Tomoya Kanki) **Said:**  
H O W  
  
 **RYOTA** (Ryota Kohama) **Said:**  
Gg but care to unBLOCK ME ON SC?????

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly I wish it was Christmas already, haha.


End file.
